


Festering in Silence and in Violence

by ASofterEdd (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Some mentions of minorly unpleasant mental imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASofterEdd
Summary: The first thing Tord feels once his pulse starts again is the cool air. The first thing Matt feels is his soaked coat.





	Festering in Silence and in Violence

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble based off of prompt [KZDippingSauce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KZDippingSauce/) gave. Many thanks, mate. The actual canon of Tord dying, becoming a zombie, and being buried is a tad blurred, so I’ve shifted around things for convenience.
> 
> Originally posted under ASofterEdd on 2017.12.08.

Lying dead in the street, Tord’s cold heart slowly started pumping again. Eye slowly opening, _(Wait, did he really lose his goddamn eye?)_ he slowly rose to his feet. It took him ten seconds, which was ten more seconds than usual. He gangled, the bone of his right arm uncomfortably starting to poke at the skin of his collar. He noticed that his breath smelled of dead rot, which is to say, not all that different. He was a festering corpse now-- he’d be better off dead than walk as this. He slouched, taking small and careful strides to home.

* * *

He didn’t know how long he stayed there. Gutter water seeped into his coat. Once terrifyingly cold to the touch, now pleasantly around body temperature, the liquid lapped around his knees. The time didn’t do much, asides from let him ponder over how he’d been left for dead. He hardly minded, he would’ve likely done the same. Well, that was enough time wasting away in the gutter. Matt stood up, ignoring the crack of his joints colliding-- he was a corpse now, better work with it. If his friends were going to leave him undead, they’d deal with the consequences.


End file.
